


Housewife

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Play, Corporal Punishment, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Diapers, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Mind Control, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Sexual Age Play, Past Abuse, Punishment, Slavery, Spanking, but it's also very non con, honestly don't feel bad for chris tho he's an asshole, in all but name
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Emily has been struggling in her marriage to her husband, who has become an abusive deadbeat. Luckily, her best friend Lenore is a witch, and has the perfect antidote. It includes mind control bracelets and lots and lots of spankings, but it's nothing Chris doesn't deserve.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49
Collections: anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

Everything was falling apart, and there was nothing Emily could do about it.

Lenore, her best friend, rubbed her back as Emily sobbed into her hands. Having been invited over, guilt crept into her veins as she sat on her friend’s bed, crying uncontrollably. 

“I just- I don’t understand. The two years we were dating, he was perfect and then-” She cut herself off with another gut wrenching sob. “I hate it. I hate the way Chris is now. I never thought I’d believe in divorce, but… He refuses to get a job and treats me like shit! I don’t know what else to do! He never listens to me...”

Lenore’s hand froze. “What if… what if he had no choice but to, Emily.”

Emily sniffled, raising her head from her hands. “I… what do you mean?”

“Listen, we’ve been friends since second grade, but there’s still something I’ve never told you about myself…” Lenore stood, before walking over to a set of drawers and removing a small wooden box, and sitting down once more. “Witchcraft has always run in my family. My mother and grandmother taught me many things. This isn’t a fairytale, but there’s magic in this world. And I happen to have a solution for you.”

Lenore held the box out for Emily, and the other took it. It was an old wood, but much lighter than expected. It was hinged on the back, so all she had to do was flip it open. She gasped.

Inside was a solid, thin bracelet, completely silver. One edge was hinged, and it was slightly open, but she couldn’t see the mechanism that kept it closed. Her fingers brushed the edge of it. It was strangely warm to the touch.

“This is very powerful old magic,” Lenore explained carefully. “It can only be removed by the person who puts it on, and it forces the wearer to obey every command by the one who does so. Put this on him, and he will have no choice but to listen to you. If Chris hadn’t been… well, I know he’s been hitting you, Emily. He doesn’t make the right choices on his own. He doesn’t just need to be told, he also needs punishment. I’ll leave the means up to you, but you’re the one who needs to do this. I have some ideas, but it’s up to you. I’ll support you no matter what you do.”

Emily’s tears dried on her face, and a steely look replaced the frightened one that was there just a moment before. 

“What do you suggest?”  
Lenore smiled.

It took a week for everything Emily ordered to arrive.

At first, Lenore’s suggestions seemed a bit… extreme. But the more she considered it, she knew there was no other way. The healing bruises hidden by her shirt only strengthened her resolve.

Chris deserved this, she knew.

Luckily, applying the bracelet was the easiest part. He always drank himself into a stupor on Saturday nights, and on cue, he was snoring on the couch by six thirty. 

For a moment, she just observed him. Beer cans surrounded him on the couch, one boxer clad leg and bare arm hanging off the stained furniture. His dirty blonde hair framed his picture perfect face, but teenage muscles were beginning to turn into fat. He wasn’t unattractive, yet, but in a few years he’d likely have a beer belly. Fortunately, he no longer would have a chance to do that to himself. She took a deep breath before she removed the bracelet from the box, and placed it on the side table. Then, she reached out towards the arm hanging off the couch, and clasped it on his wrist. Immediately, it shrunk to fit him perfectly, and became completely solid all the way around without any clear way of removing it.

Somehow, it didn’t surprise her. Lenore never lied, after all.

As tempting as it was to try out everything now, she knew it was better to wait. When he was sober, he’d fully understand what she could do now. He’d fully understand what was happening. As dark as it was, that’s what she wanted. He needed to know he wasn’t in power anymore, and never ever would be again. He had a tolerance, so it wouldn’t be long. Fully committed to waiting, she pulled out the most recent book her club had been reading, and began chapter five.

She’d finished by the time he woke two and a half hours later.

“Hello, sleepyhead,” she greeted sweetly.

“Fuck off, woman,” he grumbled, rubbing at his eyes. “Go get me a cup of water.”

“No.” It took her more strength than she knew she had to say this, but outwardly she was as calm as ever. 

Fury flashed across his face as he stood meanicinely. “That’s it, you’ve fucking asked for it this time-”

He took a step forward, but that’s all he got before she spoke.

“Stop.”

Instantly, he froze. Confusion flashed across his face. “What the fu-”

“Stop speaking, too.”

His mouth clamped shut, and the confusion worsened.

“There. Was that so hard?” It was then she stood, and walked to him. For the first time since their wedding day, she was unafraid. “Spread out your arms and legs, like you’re doing a jumping jack.”

It was nice to see him instantly jump to her command, though his face betrayed his anger at doing so. She hummed as she grabbed some scissors from the table, and carefully cut off his boxers and tank top, leaving him completely nude. 

“You’re probably wondering what’s going on, hm?” she teased. “Well, this is real life, specifically your life from now on. You see that bracelet around your right wrist? You may now move your head to look at it.”  
Rage contorted his features as he glanced.

“You are allowed to try when you can move again, but it’s never coming off. It’s what makes you obedient. Now, follow me to the bedroom. Your lips still stay shut and you are not allowed to move in any other way.”  
She did not even glance back as she walked to their bedroom, confident he would be doing as commanded. Once they arrived, she sat on the bed and pointed at the ground in front of her. “Kneel.” 

Once he was there, her fingers went under his chin, forcing him to look at her. “Now, you are about to receive your first of many spankings.” His eyes widened. “Were you ever spanked as a child? Answer me, with yes or no only.”

“No.” The word was angry, wavered, but only one as instructed.  
She frowned. “That makes sense. Why you have no self control. But fear not. Since you can’t function as an adult, we’re starting over. I might allow you to age up if your behavior is good enough, but I doubt it. And even if you do, spankings will never go away. You will receive one every time you break a rule, or otherwise displease me. Sometimes, just because I was to. And every Sunday at 6 PM sharp, you will receive a maintenance spanking, despite any other received throughout the week. You will always receive a spanking when you misbehave, but I may add more punishment in other ways in addition. Do you understand? You may now speak.”

“You’re fucking crazy if-”

“Ah. Shut up. Now stand.” She patted her clothed lap. “Lay across my lap, supporting your body with the bed. Once you have laid down, you are only to move when instructed.”  
Curses obvious on his face, he laid across her lap. She was a woman, how hard could she hit anyway.

“You know what I was going to say?” she asked hypothetically as she rubbed his bare bottom with her hand, “-I was going to tell you that this spanking isn’t for any particular offense. This spanking was just to learn your place. After your spanking, I was going to just have you do some corner time before sending you to bed, leaving the rest of my plans for tomorrow. But you’ve shown me that you don’t deserve for me to go slow and easy. I’ve taken paid leave for next week, so we have plenty of time to get you going.”

With that, her hand came down with a practiced swat on his bare behind. He yelped, having not expected that much force. “I never got a spanking myself,” Emily spoke casually as if she wasn’t administering a spanking, “-but as you know, my mother died when I was six, and my twin younger brothers were hellons. I got quite good at warming the bottoms of naughty boys, which you are now getting more aware of.”

Swat, swat, swat. Her hand came down over and over, until his bottom was a nice pink. His face was all red, but he hadn’t much as sniffled yet. That was okay. It would be quickly remedied.

“Stand up, with arms straight at your side.” This time, relief was clear on his features as he followed the order. “That’s all I was going to start with, but you got mouthy. Now, here is what I want you to do. You know the willow tree out back? I want you to go pick a nice branch from it with your pocket knife, about half the width of your thumb and about as long as a ruler. Remove all nubs and other branches until it is smooth, and then bring it back to me. You are not to touch your bottom, take any detours, or put on clothing before you go outside. The fence is high so you shouldn’t be seen, but if you are, you are to tell them you are just a naughty boy. Now go.” She sent him off with an ungentle smack.

When he returned with the prepared switch, she smiled and held out her hand. “Good. Kneel again, same place.” Her smile faded as she stared down at him.

“I’m going to give you one last chance to apologize. Speak.”

“Bitch-”

“Stop.” She sighed. He clearly didn’t understand his situation. “Over my knee again, as you were before.” 

His gasp was far more dramatic this time, when the first swish landed directly on the middle of his bottom. She was far more through this time, switching him from the top of his bottom to the middle of his knees, paying special attention to his sit spots. It wasn’t long before his breaths were wavering, but he was not yet crying even with the crisscrossed welts making beautiful red x’s. Too bad for him, she wasn’t going to stop until he was sobbing.

“Now,” she purred, free hand rubbing up and down his bottom, “-This next part is a reminder for you. A reminder that your body no longer belongs to you. It belongs to me, to do with as I wish. Take your hands, and spread your buttcheeks fully apart. No matter what, you cannot move or remove them until I tell you to. You are not to move in any other way.”

His scream as she took the switch to his hole was beautiful. 

Three times she switched it, hard. Then, five times she switched the inner buttcheeks, which had been spared until this point. By then, she had broken him, and he was sobbing into the sheets. 

“I want you to go stand in the corner, like a good properly punished boy. Your hands must remain on your hands at all times, and you are not to move your head once in the corner.”

He was a beautiful sight, still crying, but doing perfectly as asked.

Now, fifteen minutes, and then it would be time to get truly started.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris has never seen Emily like this. But it won't last for long, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo I definitely thought this would more be a collection of drabbles, but it's starting to get a plot in my head, so oops? I guess we'll see where this goes... Feel free to send any suggestions! It might be obvious from the tags, but endgame is Emily/Lenore, so that's something to look forward to :D

Looking now into Emily’s steely expression now, Chris couldn’t see a trace of the woman he’d married a year and a half ago. 

He… hadn’t meant things to go the way they did. He’d really loved her, and did now to some degree, though it wasn’t the same love that had existed before they married. It was easy to lapse when one got comfortable. It started small. He’d quit his job for her, uprooted himself from his home town in Nebraska and moved where she wanted, a small town he’d never heard of in Wyoming, where she’d been born. Right next to her best friend’s house, a woman he’d never gotten along with.

(This had to have been Lenore’s idea, he thought numbly)

When he’d had trouble finding a job, taking to alcohol to starve off the depression seemed natural. And then came the anger, especially with the way she acted as if she was really the one in charge as she was the breadwinner. The first time he’d hit her, he was horrified. He’d apologized for days, made her dinner, bought her some nice new jewelry. It had escalated from there. Now, it was nothing new for her to cower from his gaze, eyes firmly trained on the floor as her shoulders sagged. Quiet, meek… it wasn’t the qualities that attracted him in the first place, but he found it strangely satisfying now.

It was her fault for acting like she was better than him. And now she knew her place, so everything was right in the world.

At least, it was until this moment.

It had to be a dream, it had to be! The way his ass stung begged otherwise, but it was all he could hang on to at this point. Was she really able to hit so hard? She’d spanked him, like a young disobedient child. By now, the anger he’d been desperately trying to push was now finally fading, replaced by something else- shame, yes, but mainly undeniable, pure fear. He’d never feared her before. Her lack of strength and quiet demeanor had never been a threat.

But her confident swagger, the small smile on her face as she met his eyes? Unfamiliar. Animalistic. Terrifying.

Strange, he thought, grimacing his teeth. He hadn’t remembered coming back to the bed and moving to rest on his back, but the pain in his ass from even brushing against the bedsheets was unmistakable. He could not even flinch or squirm, however; the damned bracelet (if Emily was telling the truth) made sure that every order of hers was followed without question.

“Close your eyes! I have such a surprise for you…” Her mirthful (frighteningly so) grin filled his vision before his eyes forcibly closed.

“Lift your hips!” And once again, his apprehension meant nothing as he obeyed against his will. Something crinking was slid underneath him, and her hand went to his hip bone and pushed downward, and it seemed even an unspoken command worked as his body moved with the pressure. His aching bottom meant something… soft. It still burned, but… What even was that?

Her soft hands ran over his abdomen for a moment, and his cock rose at the attention. Her hands moved downward, closer and closer until suddenly they disappeared. A coy laugh filled the air and frustration mounted both emotionally and sexually. He’d never wanted to strangle her more in his life, but stubbornly his arms still remained by his side. 

“See, now all your temper tantrums will make sense,” she said mysteriously, cheerfully as something was forced over his front, pushing down his cock, and secured on the sides. With dawning horror, he realized exactly what she had put on him.

“Now open your eyes, and sit up. Feel free to look around.”

Once he’d moved, his eyes instantly went to the adult diaper she’d placed on him. It was childish, with blue drawings of trains and other things you’d expect a two year old boy to wear. 

“Tell me what you think!”

“I’m not a fucking baby!” he yelled, fury back full force. “You can’t just-”

“Oh, stop talking. You know that’s a bad word, sweetheart,” she spoke mockingly, in the high pitched tone one used to talk to infants. “I hate to spank you again, but you’re just being so bad. Wait here!”

Ah, fuck. As much as he’d previously thought she’d be a rather wimpy spanker, she’d already proven that was far from the case. Dread pooled in his stomach. This wasn’t his fault, though. It couldn’t be!

“You see,” she began as she returned, a wooden cooking spoon in hand. “You really do act like a child. Throwing temper tantrums, laying around, depending on  _ me _ for everything. But that relationship only really works when there’s punishment for misbehaving. When Lenore first brought up the idea, I wasn’t sure, but… the more I thought about it, the more I realized she was right. You’d never agree, and divorce isn’t an option for me. So this is how life will be now, no matter what you want. Now, lay down on the bed, with your bottom and legs laying off.”

His teeth grinded together as he moved into position.

“You are my baby now,” she scolded, voice dropping down to a more serious octave. She emphasized every word with a smack to the thigh with the wooden spoon. “You. Don’t. Have A. Choice. Now spread apart your legs! Your inner thighs need a conversation with the spoon.”

A whimper escaped his lips as his legs widened, and she took the spoon to his thighs until he was sure they must be fire truck red.

“Much better!” she commented, once again cheerful. How fucked up was Emily now? “Kneel again, same place as before.” His frown was clearly obvious as he complied.

“Now,” she hummed sweetly. “In a moment, when I tell you, you will get the stool from the kitchen, place it in the corner, and do an hour of corner time. But first, the rules! You are no longer allowed to swear, drink, watch anything on TV that isn’t rated G, make your own food or drink, take a shower without me, or do anything that an infant or toddler cannot do. And this…” She reached down and squeezed the diaper. “-Just for fun, I am not going to order you to have to use it. But if you try to use the toilet, no matter what, you will wet yourself as soon as your hands touch the diaper. And then you will, against your will, come to me and confess. You will then get a sound spanking and more consequences. Do you understand, yes or no?”

“Yes,” left his lips, grudgingly. 

“Good! Then go get the stool and sit and do more corner time.”

This couldn’t last for long, right? She’d get bored, or feel guilty, and everything would go back to normal… 

...right?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the beginning is kind of rushed, but I couldn't get this idea out of my head... Just as a disclaimer, I want everyone to know I absolutely don't condone this in a real life scenario. Purely fictional, it's definitely kinky and something someone can rub one out to, but in real life nothing should be done without explicit, enthusiastic consent. That said, please enjoy this if it is your thing :)


End file.
